With the advent of modern wired/wireless computing systems, the desire/need to engage in collaborative meeting sessions has greatly intensified. In addition, owing to great developments in computing devices/systems of a variety of shapes/sizes and functionalities, users are no longer satisfied with using whiteboards, blackboards, projection screens, and the like for conducting meetings or work sessions.
Conducting a collaborative session using a spreadsheet application and associated document is often problematic owing to the complexity of spreadsheet functionality. For example, a typical spreadsheet application user utilizes the functionality of the application for creating content, modifying content (e.g. filtering, sorting, calculating, summarizing, charting, tabling, and the like), presenting the content, sharing the content, and the like. When a user is presenting spreadsheet application functionality and associated content in a collaborative work session, the user may wish to present spreadsheet application content to other users without showing the other users the underlying calculations, metadata, presenter notes, and the like, but instead, the presenting user may desire to fully control the content that is displayed to other users in the collaborative work session from the presenting user's device. Unfortunately, because current spreadsheet application functionalities do not allow for this type of collaborative exchange between devices, use of spreadsheet applications and associated documents or other content in a collaborative work session may be inefficient, cumbersome, or unsatisfying. A way of communicating changes to a spreadsheet between multiple devices running a full or partial spreadsheet application and giving one of the devices control over committing the changes to the spreadsheet would be an improvement providing a technical advantage over the current state of the art because it would give multiple users the ability to collaborative create and edit a spreadsheet application while retaining the integrity of the spreadsheet document.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.